memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bashir 62 holograms
List of characters appearing in the holoprogram ''Bashir 62. Named characters * Al * Big Paulie * Little Paulie * Lola Chrystal * Tony Cicci * Frank "Frankie Eyes" Chalmers * Vic Fontaine * * * Max * Melissa * Nina * * Charlie Scott * Carl Zeemo Unnamed characters Architect Vic and Nog visited the '''architect' designing the new casino. ( ) }} Bodyguards These two bodyguards served for Carl Zeemo when he visited the casino and would fetch the money from Tony Cicci. ( ) File:Zeemo bodyguard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Zeemo bodyguard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Casino patrons These men and women visited the casino, which replaced Vic's lounge after a jack-in-the-box. They spent time on several gambling machines and on the roulette tables. ( ) File:Casino Patron, Leslie Hoffman.jpg|''Played by Leslie Hoffman'' File:Casino patron, Linda Madalone.jpg|''Played by Linda Madalone'' File:Casino patron 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 8.jpg|''Played by Paige Brooks'' File:Casino patron 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 16.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Casino patron 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Casino patron 20.jpg|''Played by an Amy Kate Connolly'' File:Casino patron 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino patron 23.jpg|''Played by an Jenn Popovec'' Casino staff These six women served in the casino, which replaced Vic's Las Vegas lounge after the jack-in-the-box. ( ) File:Casino waitress 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino waitress 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino waitress 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino waitress 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino waitress 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Casino waitress 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Croupier The croupier was part of a holoprogram when Vic's Lounge because of a jack-in-the-box was changed into a casino run by mobsters. Kira was playing blackjack, and trying to gain notice by Frankie Eyes as part of the plot to get Vic his lounge back. Frankie became interested in her, and when she lost at the table with sixteen, he ordered the croupier to give her another card which was a ten. He tossed it aside and told him to deal another card which was a face card, finally she was dealt a five for twenty one, and the croupier was ordered to pay her. He replied, "Yes, sir." ( ) Dancers The dancers performed on stage when a jack-in-the-box changed Vic's Las Vegas Lounge into a more risqué establishment. ( ) File:Dancer 1.jpg|''Played by Jacqueline Case'' File:Dancer 2.jpg|''Played by Kelly Cooper'' File:Dancer 3.jpg|''Played by Michelle Johnston'' File:Dancer 4.jpg|''Played by Michelle Rudy'' File:Dancer 5.jpg|''Played by Kelly Sheerin'' Farewell party guests These holographic characters attended the farewell party on Deep Space 9 in late 2375. ( ) File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 1.jpg|''Played by Cecily Adams'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 3.jpg|''Played by Ira Steven Behr'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 4.jpg|''Played by Hans Beimler'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 5.jpg|''Played by Casey Biggs'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 6.jpg|''Played by Uriah Carr'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 7.jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 8.jpg|''Played by Jeffrey Combs'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 9.jpg|''Played by René Echevarria'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 10.jpg|''Played by Aron Eisenberg '' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 11.jpg|''Played by Russ English'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 12.jpg|''Played by Lolita Fatjo'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 13.jpg|''Played by Max Grodénchik'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 14.jpg|''Played by J.G. Hertzler'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 15.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 16.jpg|''Played by James Minor'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 17.jpg|''Played by Ronald D. Moore'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 18.jpg|''Played by Robin Morselli'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 19.jpg|''Played by Chuck Shanks'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 20.jpg|''Played by Robbin L. Slocum'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 21.jpg|''Played by Bradley Thompson'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 22.jpg|''Played by David Weddle'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 23.jpg|''Played by unknown actress'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 24.jpg|''Played by unknown actress'' File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 25.jpg|''Played by unknown actress'' Football team captain This athlete was supposedly the of Kasidy Yates' high school football team in Asheville, North Carolina. She claimed to have had a crush on him. She mentioned this to one of the guards to distract him, claiming he looked just like the team captain. ( ) Lounge guests These Humans visited Vic's Lounge to see Vic singing and having a drink while Constable Odo first visited the program and then secretly quite some time shortly before he first kissed Kira. ( ) and . http://www.cooldaddy.com/acting/chrono.htm}} File:Lounge guest 1, 2374.jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' File:Lounge guest 2, 2374.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge guest 3, 2374.jpg|''Played by Holiday Freeman'' File:Lounge guest 4, 2374.jpg|''Played by Stuart Coleman'' File:Lounge guest 5, 2374.jpg|''Played by Harry Boykoff'' Lounge guests These Humans visited Vic's Lounge to see Vic singing and having a drink during the time Nog was living in the holosuite. ( ) File:Lounge guest 1.jpg|''Played by Holiday Freeman'' File:Lounge guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Lounge guest 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge guest 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge guest 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Lounge guest 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Piano player According to Vic, "My 'piano player' just threw ten sevens in a row at the craps table and took off for Reno." He invited Odo to replace the pianist for a song. ( ) }} Replacement accountant The replacement accountant took over from the usual accountant in the casino formerly known as Vic's Lounge. In order to clear the room with the safe, Bashir slipped an ipecac Mickey Finn into a martini served to him by Ezri Dax. ( ) Vic's Lounge band These five holographic band members were part of the Vic Fontaine holoprogram. They've worked for Vic on his appearances in the club. The band includes a drummer, a bass player, a piano player, a guitarist, and a saxophone player. In 2374 the pianist was replaced by Constable Odo who was supported by Vic in his attempts to understand the rules of love and flirting. ( ) In 2375 Vic and his band performed "All the Way" at Worf's request and witnessed the destruction of their lounge following the song. ( ) They played for Vic several times during the time Nog was living in the holosuite to forget the loss of his leg. ( ) The band also played for Vic when the lounge was transformed into a nightclub due to a jack-in-the-box. After the change the band played the music for the five dancers. ( ) The band appeared in the farewell party scene in Vic's. ( ) File:Vics drummer.jpg|The drummer Played by an unknown actor File:Vics bass player.jpg|The bass player Played by Luther Hughes File:Vics saxophone player.jpg|The saxophone player Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:Vics second saxophone player.jpg|The saxophone player Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:Vic's Lounge, Las Vegas.jpg|The piano player Played by an unknown actor File:Vics guitarist.jpg|The guitarist Played by an unknown actor Category:Unnamed holograms